Chapter 1: The Beginning
Frisk and Asriel woke up early at 6:00 AM to get ready for school. Chara is still asleep because he is not a morning person. Frisk: Morning mom. Toriel: Morning Frisk, where's Chara? Asriel: Chara is still sleeping, again. Toriel: (sighs) I have to wake him up. Toriel went up to the kids' room to wake up Chara. Toriel: Chara, if you don't wake up we'll be late for school. Chara: (groans) Okay. Toriel: We'll wait for you in the car. Chara got ready for school and went to the car where Toriel, Frisk and Asriel were waiting. Toriel: There you are Chara, we can still make it. Chara: Yeah. (stretches) Toriel: Isn't it a beautiful day you 3, I hope it stays like this when we visit your dad next week. Toriel drove the 3 to Middle School. Once they arrived, she hugged them and went to work and the kids went to Class 7/5 which is Ms. Alphys' class. There, they met a new girl named Kris and they are sitting near her. Asriel: Hey, so you're a new girl right? Kris: Yup, I'm Kris, you're Asgore's son right? Asriel: Yeah, oh the boys behind me are my brothers, Frisk and Chara. Frisk and Chara: Hi. Just then, Ms. Alphys entered the classroom. Alphys: Hi, everyone say hello to our new student and my adoptive daughter, Kris. So we are going to do group projects so I need you to be in groups of 4. Frisk: Let's make it simple guys, Kris should be with us because she might be outcasted. Chara: Sure, even though she is a human, she should be with us. Frisk: Kris, do you want to be in our group. Kris: Sure, I haven't been in a group of princes here. Chara: Asriel is already crowned prince, Frisk and I won't be crowned until we're 15. Kris: Oh, that's cool, I won't be assistant head until I turn 15. Well it's a year until I become one cuz I'm 14. Alphys: So does anyone have a group? Everyone: Yes. Alphys: Okay now let me get some chalk. Alphys looked through her drawer and she couldn't find any chalk. She then asked one of her students. Alphys: Hey, has anyone seen any chalk. Asriel: Ms. Alphys, I think it's in the supply closet. Alphys: Okay, Prince Asriel Dreemurr, would you, your younger brothers and Kris go find some. Asriel: Sure, let's go. The gang went through the halls and saw a student from Class 9/5 eating chalk. Kris: Who is that? Frisk: That's Susie, she is a school bully, we have to head to the supply closet without her seeing us. They went pass the bully and Susie caught a Young Boy Goat Monster, 2 Young Human Boys and a Young Human Girl. Susie: So, now you caught me eating the chalk. Well, what about this, you boys and girl caught me now. Frisk: Can you please stop messing us around Susie and go back to class? Susie: Well I know what you're thinking. (Susie Lyrics Adapted by RecD) Susie: #Hey, Over there.#I see you, Girl and Boys.#You'd best forget#That you saw this.#We clear on that?#Not gonna talk?#You quiet types#ALL PISS ME OFF.#If I'm expelled#In any case#How would you feel#WITHOUT A FACE? Frisk: Susie, can you stop? Just go to class and leave us alone. And give me the chalk. Susie: Fine, you win Prince. Frisk: Don't call me 'Prince' monster. Susie left and the gang were able to head to the supply closet. Chara: We're here at the closet. Kris: Umm... guys, it's getting darker here. Frisk: Let's just stay determined and get in. They got in and saw old paper instead of chalk. Asriel: Oh, there's no chalk, and it's so dark, there must be a light switch somewhere. Kris: Probably over there. Asriel, Frisk and Asriel followed Kris to the end of the closet but there was no light switch. Kris: There's no switch, Frisk do you have the chalk? Frisk: I only have one, I think the rest is with Susie. Kris: Okay, we've tried, now let's get the heck outta here. They tried getting out of the closet but the door shuts itself. Chara: Crap, the door shut us in. Asriel: Get us out! This isn't funny! Frisk: Umm... guys? The floor it's shaking. The floor started shaking and all of them fell down into the dark world. Category:Episodes